brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jek-14
Jek-14 is a minifigure released in 2013. He is an original character from The Yoda Chronicles. Description Jek-14 has black, slicked down hair. He has a double sided face with the front having a serious expression with light blue eyes. The other side has a power-crazed expression with white eyes, bordered by light blue, with blue lightning emanating from them all over his face. The front of his torso is primarily white with a white and red breastplate. He uses a blue Lightsaber with a white hilt. Below his breastplate is a small, rectangle. At the bottom is a red and white utility belt, and red and white leg armor. He has a transparent blue left arm which is his lightning arm and a white right arm. His hands and hips are medium stone grey. Background The Yoda Chronicles The Phantom Clone In The Yoda Chronicles, Count Dooku and General Grievous stole the lightsabers belonging to Yoda's Padawans, so they could use the crystals inside of them to create an army of Sith-enhanced Clone Troopers. Yoda, Mace Windu and R2-D2 arrived, to stop them. When they had defeated Dooku, he used the force to push the crystal towards one Clone Trooper, who awoke. They were unable to fight him, because he was so potent with the force. He choked Yoda with the force, outside and prepared to kill him, but Yoda and Mace Windu were saved by the Padawans. Menace of the Sith The Sith Clone was later introduced to Palpatine and other villains on Geonosis. He chose not to fight for the Sith in, and decided he just wanted to create things with the force. Jek escaped Geonosis, after Yoda and Dooku chased after him, attempting to persuade him to join each of their sides. Dooku and Grievous captured him, and cloned him to finally make their army of Sith Clones. While this was occurring, Anakin Skywalker blew up the Malevolence, causing the army to come crashing towards Corusant. Darth Sidious was there, and saved them with the force, while no one was looking, to protect his identity. Grievous carelessly threw Jek out of the Malevolence, knowing the Sith had no more reason to use him. The Sith Clones began attacking the Jedi Temple, but they were saved by Jek-14, who destroyed his clones, and sent Count Dooku and General Grievous flying into space. Jek then told the Jedi to leave him alone, and flew away in a Headhunter. Attack of the Jedi Following the events on Coruscant, Jek was forced to help the jedi again by to reassembling the scattered LEGO bricks from the Republic fleet into a large warship. However, he elected not to accompany them to Mustafar and remained on the asteroid field only to later change his mind. Jek's arrival was timely because Darth Sidious had eliminated an entire unit of Clone troopers and damaged the Republic warship. Using his droid arm, Jek-14 hurled a bout of Force energy at the Sith and their Padawans, driving them into a retreat. Escape from the Jedi Temple After the falling of the republic Jek-14 joined Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda's Padawans, Senator Bail Organa, C-3PO, R2-D2, and the Jedi Knight Noga-ta on a mission to recover the Jedi holocrons from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. After sucefully stealing the holocrons Jek and the Jedi then fled into space where they were pursued by Darth Vader. Before Vader could eliminate them, the Jedi were saved by C-3PO and Senator Organa who swung their starship into Vader's TIE fighters, allowing them to flee into hyperspace. Raid on Coruscant Many years later, Jek was once more called to help the jedi to get the holocrons back. The clone travels to Tatooine on his starfighter and manages to meet up with Luke and his companions who were being attacked by the Empire. Later Jek alongside Luke, Han and the rebels storms the temple looking for the holocrons. After finding Palpatine and the holocrons Luke tells Jek to destroy the artifacts since they are worth more to the Emperor than to the rebels. Back on Kashyyyk Luke is despondent for destroying the holocrons until Jek-14 reveals that R2-D2 had managed to obtain a holocron. Luke then activates the holocron and sees a recording of his father. Clash of the Skywalkers Later Jek, alongside Luke helps the rebels fleet to move to Hoth by distracting Vader and the Empire on a wild pursuit through space. Due to Luke and Jek's efforts, the rebels are safely evacuated. Skywalker and R2 then led the Imperial fleet and Vader on a pursuit through an asteroid field that inflicted much damage to the Imperial fleet. Having completed his services to Luke and the Rebellion, Jek-14 decided to depart on his scout fighter for his retirement. The Freemaker Adventures The Freemakers traveled to the planet Zoh, looking for "the Maker of Zoh" who turned out to be Jek. He trained Rowan Freemaker to better use the Force after hearing how Rowan had been tricked by the Sith. He taught Rowan how the dark side of the Force was used to destroy while the light side was used to create and protect. When Naare arrived on the planet looking for the scavengers, Jek fought the Sith to allow the Freemakers to escape. Jek was defeated but not before yelling to Rowan to trust in the Force and to be a builder. Notes * Jek-14 is the first minifigure to include a transparent limb. ** He is also the first to have a white lightsaber hilt. * In the trailer he is seen transforming his transparent arm into a red blade. * His dangerously enhanced Force powers were given to him when Count Dooku channeled Force energy from an extremely powerful Kyber crystal into his cloning chamber. Dooku had originally planned to make an enormous army of less powerful, yet still Force-sensitive Sith clones using the crystal's energy. When Yoda and Mace Windu tried to stop him, he used the Force to give extreme powers to Sith Clone #14, AKA "Jek". * He has an extreme desire to create, a possible homage to LEGO. *In a webisode connected to The New Yoda Chronicles, Jek travels to Dagobah and Yoda transforms his crystalline arm into a normal arm; this was apparently either temporary or ignored for the sake of Jek's role in The Freemaker Adventures. *Despite appearing in The Freemaker Adventures, ''Jek has not yet appeared as a physical minifigure in any ''Freemaker ''LEGO sets. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Versions Appearances * 75018 Jek-14's Stealth Starfighter * 75051 Jedi Scout Fighter * Jek-14 Mini Stealth Starfighter Movie Appearances * ''The Yoda Chronicles * [[LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures|''The Freemakers Adventures]] Gallery Jek14.jpg|Jek without his helmet Bluearmback.png|Back printing and alternate face Jek14Helmet.png|Jek-14's helmet JEK-14movie.png|Jek-14 as seen in The Yoda Chronicles JekPortrait.jpg|A portrait of Jek-14 Jek 14.jpg|Jek-14 meeting Palpatine Screenshot 2014-09-10-09-01-06.png|Old Jek Sources * UK Toy Fair 2013 … Star Wars - FBTB.net Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures